Talk:Sylphiel Nels Lahda
I don't quite get it: What does this added scene with Zelgadiss is supposed to illustrate? --Pip25 05:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I think the entire "relationship" section should be deleted :/ since it's based just in the relations seen in the anime, and those are more or less completely opposite of the reality of the novels or the manga :/ --Shansito 14:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I strongly disagree. I don't think the relationships in the manga or the novels are that different, and where they are, they are usually noted in this section. Some improvements can most certainly be made, but I don't think deleting it would improve the articles in question. Still, I think the aforementioned scene does not meaningfully contribute to the article, so I'll remove that part. --Pip25 07:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I don't have a problem with the Relationships section; I do, however have a problem with speculation being discouraged based on the belief of one person. RibeyeofyourDreams 22:28, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :As I explained to you in reply to your e-mail, I felt your evidence supporting that theory was too weak for it to be in this article. This is why: :I felt the screenshot was too weak a piece of evidence to adequately support your theory. Firstly, one should not take the anime as the gospel truth when comes to the details of how magic works in Slayers. Case in point: Pritty Lina's Magic Lesson. :But even if we were to consider the screenshot you posted as an accurate measure of how strong the Dragon Slaves were, the size difference was only a millimeter or two as far as I could tell. In my opinion, that was simply too marginal and too difficult to notice to indicate a really significant difference in the power of Lina and Sylphiel's Dragon Slaves. If they were really intending to show that Sylphiel's Dragon Slave was stronger than Lina's, they would have made the size difference more noticeable and/or would have had one of the characters comment on it, which they didn't. :And furthermore, I can think of a number of other explanations for the size difference, which I felt were much more likely to be true than your theory. First, there was the perspective with which the shot was drawn. Sylphiel is closer to the viewer, and her Dragon Slave looks like it's partially (only a little bit) obscuring Lina's Dragon Slave. This makes Lina's look slightly smaller and Sylhiel's look slightly bigger. :Second, that shot was drawn by an anime artist, not Hajime Kanzaka. I seriously doubt the artist cared which characters' Dragon Slave was supposed to be stronger- he or she was probably more concerned making the shot look good and meeting deadlines. I find it even more unlikely that Hajime Kanzaka would have explicitly told the artists to make Sylphiel's Dragon Slave look stronger, because A) that would be introducing a very significant plot point in the middle of the climax of a completely unrelated story arc, something that makes absolutely no sense; and B) as I said, if introducing that plot point was really their intention they would have done it in a much more obvious way. Otherwise, what would be the point? :This is why I removed it. Please do not post your theory in the article again until other editors have had a chance to weigh in.Catgirl the Crazy 20:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I wanted to edit this days ago, but my phone wouldn't let me. Perhaps we should look at this from another angle: The theory can be refuted using information we do have already. The maximum power of a Dragon Slave depends on the caster's bucket capacity. While this varies from person to person, humans have a pretty well defined maximum they can possess, which is around the minimum power requirement to cast Dragon Slave. Therefore, Sylphiel's bucket capacity cannot be higher than Lina's especially when she is using the talismans, which multiply it 3-4 times. :About theories in general: I think that just like a single person can add theories, another person can remove them, if they can give a reasonable explanation about why the theory is impossible or irrelevant. If you doubt Catgirl's reasoning, I hope mine provides a more in-universe explanation. Still, I am open to a reasonable debate should you think otherwise. - Pip25 15:32, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Been a while since I've had time to do more than browse here. I attempted to take some advice and start a discussion on the forums, however when I try to register for this particular forum, I get a message saying it doesn't exist. At that point, I cannot login and put any type of thread of my own, only read what's already there. RibeyeofyourDreams 12:41, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :The Forumforfree server sometimes goes crazy, sadly. I suggest you try registering again, it should work after a while... :/ --Pip25 12:53, 5 October 2008 (UTC)